Through Another's Eyes
by readingKs
Summary: Finally, the fluff percabeth deserves, but not from thier view, but everyone else's! Please Read and Review, Rated T because I feel like it.
1. P

**Through Another's Eyes**

_Chapter 1: Paul_

"5!" The crowd screams the number, the first count in a series of unimaginable anxiety for new.

I stare at Sally wondering how I found her. She's perfect. That's it, you would think that as an English teacher I would have more superfluous adjectives that I could attach to my sentiment, but truly she needs none. She is loving, and caring and sweet. But at the same time opinionative, protective and perfect. Just plain and simple, perfect.

"4!" The chanting in unison continues downward with a maintained level of excitement.

And then I remember another aspect of Sally, an example of her perfect nature, her son Percy, the hero of Olympus, and the savior of Western civilization. Sally singlehandedly raised Percy into an amazing young man filled to the brim with love and respect for others. So much so, that personal loyalty is hs fatal flaw. Sally molded his young mind alone, after her parents were killed in a plane crash, and her uncle died on her. After she couldn't finish college due to her uncle, and Poseidon had to leave her, she persevered. So much pain inflicted in her life, and yet she carried onward. Raising Percy, managing to get by, and dealing with Gabe or Smelly Gabe as Percy likes to call him. Although I've never had to personally meet him, and by Percy suspicious smirk when they recount stories I don't think I ever will, I had to relive the stories with her, and if that only a fourth of the horror it really was, I fell grateful for her courage.

"3!" The flow of the stream of numbers remains steady and upbeat.

With Percy, there is his best friend Annabeth Chase. I've only had the pleasure of her acquaintance a number of times fewer then the number of fingers on both hands, but the way Sally describes her, I know she was also a part of the package deal. It was Sally and Percy in the nuclear family. But, Percy included a whole new world with him. A world full of magic and mythology including Thalia, his cousin who was a tree, I still don't understand that one, Nico, his other cousin who talks to dead people, don't ask, Grover, his best friend who is half goat half man, and Annabeth, who was apparently his mortal rival by godly parent. I don't get it personally. I mean I have read all the myths, taught and explained how the Greeks used these stories to explain the unexplainable, similar to the Biblical stories. However, even though they are best friends/mortal enemies, I know she is, or at least is going to be a part of the family someday soon. That mortal enemy act is crap at best, and the best friend act is a cover. They are in love, and I might not be Aphrodite, but I have been a teacher long enough to spot the makings of high school sweethearts. I swear, if they are not already together, they will be soon, and then Annabeth will be my step daughter-in law? I don't know the exact term, but she'll be joining the family anyway.

"2!" Almost at the end of the merciless counting towards a future.

I'm going to go find Sally now, I want to be the first to wish her a happy new year. The world is safe from Kronos and his evil army of Titans and monsters, something I'm still not a hundred percent comfortable with the idea of existence yet, but can accept the meaning of safety. Still looking for Sally though. There just seem to be so many people in here, all of our friends and family, on the human side, as well as colleagues from work. All to celebrate the beginning of a new year. A miracle of time itself, a man made concept that seems so important to us that we schedule a life around it. No one knows that the Lord of Time almost ruined this celebration in August. No one knows of the underlying fight between the supernatural forces that hold the world together. Just me and a few clear-sighted mortals. Those affected with the curse of seeing but being separated out by their full mortal blood. No ichor for them.

"1!" The crowd became rowdy and roared the last number, ready with open arms to welcome the New Year into their midst.

I haven't found Sally yet. But I got sidetracked. Apparently I was more on track with that whole, "Annabeth is a part of the family" comment then I thought. In the center of the room stood Annabeth and Percy making out, completely oblivious to the room around them. The whole roomed quieted down to stare at the rowdy teenagers in the center of the room. Until finally they came up for air. And Percy whispered, which we could all here because the room was silent, but they didn't realize that yet, "Happy New Year Wise Girl."

To which Annabeth replied with, "Happy New Year Seaweed Brain." Also as silent as a whisper, but loud enough that it echoed through the room.

And me, being Paul, and having to break the awkward silence, "Well Happy New Year to everyone! Thanks everyone for coming out, and Percy, stop making out with your girlfriend, I would say move it to the bedroom, but your Mom would kill me, so I'll stick with welcome to the family." I spouted off.

The whole room erupted in laughter, but the moment of pure love express between the two teenagers was not lost of anyone. The feeling expressed in that room would resonate within them, until they all finally found their other half.

Author's Note: (3.7.11) I've had this idea for a while, and this didn't turn out exactly like I liked, so I will probably re-edit and revise until I get it perfect. Anyway, Hoped you Like it, and PLEASE REVIEW!

Love,

~ReadingK's 3


	2. E

Through Another's Eyes

Chapter 2- Eurytion

No one knows, but Aphrodite has definitely worn off on my Dad's fundamental traits. Now no one will tell Ares this, as to not anger the war God, and make them suffer in every major quarrel from now until the end of eternity, but his rough edges over the last few millennia have softened under Aphrodite's eternal flame of love. He no longer has wars going on all the time. Just look at the statistics, back in the time of Ancient Greece; Athens and Sparta were constantly fighting, whether in minor skirmishes, or full blown out battles. These two places strived for ultimate power against anyone that they saw was in their ways. But now, people are all about love. Peace treaties are made, and organizations to keep that peace are put in place. And the symbol of the peace, a dove, is concurrently the symbol of Aphrodite. There push and pull relationship has also grown more evident. Aphrodite has grown more powerful. There are less arranged marriages, and women feel free to date multiple men, one after the other, and then break each guy's heart in turn. Ancient Greece would be horrified by this behavior. They would say that the women bet marry and settle down at a young age. They would mandate her into a period of mourning, and then she would have to be subjected to the same forms of slavery again in another marriage to another man. There was none of the "find your true love" business.

Anyway, I've wandered away from my original point. The point was that there is less war and more peace. Aphrodite and Ares are now working side by side, switching dominance, the push and pull of a wave. Now, I'm not saying Ares doesn't have massive fits sometimes and kill a whole bunch of people in a violent manner, such as in a civil war. Those were his favorite back in the late 1600's till 1800's. Man, it feels like every country went through. Of course there was this political reasoning behind the massive onsets of death, people were sick of the monarchs, but that was more Athena's subtle influence on their minds and reasoning, trying to get back to Ancients Greece's more democratic system. Anyway, really the French Revolution was his favorite; it was long and bloody and in the end unsuccessful. All that happened was major spilling of blood for years of unrest between the social classes.

And then of course there was World War One, and Ares won that conflict because the resulting Peace Treaty, the Treaty of Versailles, had no lasting effect and actually caused the next world war. Anyway, I know it might seem like I know too many historical facts, but us Ares kids aren't dumb. Reading about bloodshed is almost as good as actually having your hand on the knife or sword of gun, and causing it yourself. However, that was Ares last major stand alone where he outweighed Aphrodite. World War One caused World War two, but that ended in peace. Anyway the point of this long recounting of history was to show that as civilization grew, war became more obsolete, and had a give and take relationship with peace. This change not only occurred in Ares and the world, but consequently in us Ares kids too. We see love now in a new greater light. And so when those two kids along with that satyr and Cyclops showed up right after that son of Hades showed up, I saw a good fight brewing.

I saw that fight brewing and I picked my side of those kids, because we Ares kids love bloodshed, and really he was abusing the animals, who I felt for, one of those knew Aphrodite kid emotional things. Anyway, I also saw that budding relationship brewing, and how he would do anything to protect her, and the same went for her to him too. This is just something I knew, but my suspicions were confirmed as well.

I was on Triple G Ranch for the first time without that evil three bodied monster, and was patrolling the grounds, and there I saw it.

"Look, there's Zoe!" Percy exclaimed followed by a quick and sudden, "Do you think she's watching down over us? Protecting us, I mean? Or is she following the Greek way and quarrelling with Hercules for disposing of her in the story? Or even do you t…"

Percy would never get to finish that statement, for Annabeth hand was firmly clasped down on his mouth. And all she responded with was, "Yes. And No. I think she is always watching and protecting us. You were the first male hero she could stand in a long time Percy. You are the hero who will unite us together. You have such goodness in your heart that you could not bear to fail. I might be too proud, but you are too loyal. Your unwavering faith in your friends astounds me Percy, and therefore everyone you ever meets wants to protect you, to feel that love. And so yes, I think Zoe is up in the stars protecting us, and the hunters. I think she watches down on the world in terror of the coming battle, just like me. I don't want to lose anybody, least of all you. And so yes, I think she looks down upon us from the constellation that contains her essence and protects all that is good, you included, of this world."

"As for Hercules, well that's a whole different story. I don't know if she could forgive him. But if you were Hercules, and I was Zoe, then what do you think? Do you think that as my best friend we would forgive and forget and watch down upon the world?" She finished her heartfelt examination.

"Annabeth, did you just make me Hercules and you Zoe? That would make us in love, and then I would have to negate you out of the story, and that, that could never happen. You're too central to the events, and not to mention you're my best friend, and I'd find a way back from Hades to set things straight in the story. Off course, no one would believe me alone, so I'd have to seek you out…" Percy mumbled out his attempt at a plan, but Annabeth's eyes gleamed with unshed tears.

And that is when I noticed that these two were in denial about their string love for each other. A fact, I'm sure, every Aphrodite camper was thoroughly upset with. After all, they would become the heroic couple of the century. Oh my Gods the irony, they were so in love that they were blinded by their love so see that they're in love, and the fact that Percy and Annabeth just put themselves in a theoretical romantic relationship, and neither protested the love fact of the equation. Ahhh, I need to go tell…. Wait see this is what I mean about Ares changing, and Aphrodite's influence, this 'AHHH' thing would never have happened unless peace and war got together. Anyway, I'm just going to pretend none of this ever happened, and leave this couple up to the current Aphrodite cabin. I'm sure they can handle this romantic stuff. Now, where's my sword, I need to kill stuff…

Author's Note: (3.8.11) Hope you guys liked it! I swear I had such fun rambling on about peace and war and love, anyway PLEASE REVIEW! I would like to thank my two reviewers from last chapter, CarmentiaHuntressOfArtemis and crazy for percabeth! I got a couple of story alerts, but I really approach reviews, it lets me know what I'm doing that you like or dislike or needs to be fixed. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	3. R

Through Another's Eyes

Chapter 3- Rachel

I tugged on his sleeve and whisper screamed, "You have to get out of here!" I saw the comprehension flutter across his face before he made a mad dash out of the burning building, looking quite like a fugitive, and escape the mess at hand. And, after he followed my extremely blunt suggestion of an immediate exit, I followed behind.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I ran into. As soon as I rounded the corner from the alleyway, onto 81rst Street, I saw Percy talking to a girl. He was quite pretty with blonde ringlet curls and grey eyes that had the capacity to intimidate one to the point where the wanted to just shrivel up and die in a corner, rather than face that again. But, as she unleashed the power of the windows to her soul on one Perseus Jackson, the terror was not there. She stared at him with admiration that could only be formed from a friendship that survived through thick and thin. A friendship that had faced its perils, and although more were to come, was solid enough to last forever. Her eyes portrayed such love for the boy in question, that it was difficult to understand how two opposites of terror and love could exist in one object. And then making a full turn to face him after he had nearly pummeled her into the sidewalk when he ran straight into her, she exclaimed, "Hey you're out early!"

And in those words expressed as excitement, you could see the hope. You could feel the love radiating of both of these people. The deep rooted bond between these two people was almost visible to the rest of the world, and yet the couple themselves seemed almost unaware of it, like they didn't even realize that it was a possibility.

She latched onto his arm to keep him out of the harm of 81rst Street, and continued on her monologue with, "Watch where you're going, Seaweed Brain." OMG she has a pet name for him. This is just unbelievable. How can so much love exist in one relationship, and be completely unobserved by the two people who are emitting these emotions and the devotion to each other.

And then, she looked back at the building, where a trail of black smoke was quickly streaming into the air. And the sparkle that her grey eyes emitted was dimming. She no longer had that full of love look, because her face was being clouded over with worry. She knew that the building catching on fire was related to his sudden departure for orientation. She understood.

So, with the damper on the mood, I decided now would be a good time to run out, covered in monster dust, and announce my arrival. I ran out from around the corner, further disrupting their moment, and shouted, "Percy, wait up!"

The girl was no longer was smiling, you could see her slowly absorb the surroundings. This included the fire alarms. She frowned at him and questioned, "What did you do this time? And who is this?" Well, I guess that is a normal response, but I felt the hatred towards me radiating off her. She obviously was the jealous type, even if they weren't consciously going out.

He responded not so delicately with, "Oh, Rachel – Annabeth. Annabeth – Rachel. Um, she's a friend I guess." My god what an idiot. Did he not know how that would sound? That 'I guess' will put a damper on their picture perfect relationship. She would misinterpret it. But I didn't have time for that now. I needed answers, and I was getting sidetracked by the amount of love being emitted, but that wasn't a problem now, because if looks could kill, Annabeth's would have me on the verge of death, writhing in agony pleading for the end. The jealousy and fierce protection she was glared out of those eyes, all I could do was not focus on her, and question Percy. But, I now knew how those eyes could hold such terror and love in one object.

So, being able to focus on the task at hand of discovering information, I responded to his lovely introduction with, "Hi. You are in so much trouble. And you still owe me an explanation!" However, as I spurt this out of my mouth, police sirens were wailing on FDR drive.

Annabeth saw the danger to come and whispered quietly, "Percy, We should go."

Anyway, my protective instinct shot up again, like they did when we were in the burning building beforehand, but I insisted I got my way. I spoke quickly, "I want to know more about half-bloods. And monsters. And this stuff about the gods." I pulled out a black permanent marker that I use to color on my jeans when I bored, or feel like drawing and wrote down my phone number on his hands. Now I know, Annabeth was not happy about this by the intensified glare she shot my way, but I needed answers. I felt like everything I had ever needed to know, about why I could see things so differently than anyone else, was somewhere in his magical and mystical world. I ended my plan with, "Now get going." Once again ordering him to leave and escape a problem.

However, I underestimated his resistance; I thought he would just take off again. But he stammered, "But –" He would never get a chance to finish that sentence because my next line was already being delivered.

I pacified him with, "I'll make up some story. I'll tell them it wasn't your fault. Just go!" And then instead of waiting for him to run off, I took off back to the school, leaving him and Annabeth in the street staring at each other.

Now that at least he was gone, I worked my way out of the situation, subtly bending people to my whim, making them grasp the concept that neither I, nor Percy was responsible for the situation at hand. I used my influence and asserted that Goode High might be on fire, and Percy Jackson may have just fled the scene, but it was no one's fault. But all I could actually think about was their little relationship, and how they were totally in love, and subconsciously dating. Of course, it won't be me to tell them.

Author's Note: (3.19.11) I hope you guys like this. I had inspiration after I took a short nap. I obviously do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and the genius that it is, and I find those messages a little stupid, but since I took his dialogue here, I will credit him. Hope you guys liked it!

Author's Note: (3.25.11) SORRY that this hasn't been posted yet, but fanfiction is being wierd and not allowing me to post. I rpomise I will get it up soon though! Love you guys and thank you for not harassing me with, "UPDATE NOW"s in my inbox!

Author's Note: (3.31.11) UPLOADED... YEAH!

Please Review!


	4. C

**_Through Another's Eyes_**

_Chapter 4- Calypso_

I knew that there was something special about young Percy Jackson. Of course, all the men who have landed on Ogygia were special, rare creatures, superior to average, everyday men. They were heroes. But young Perseus, he was different than them, better in fact. He cared about people in a way that was entirely new to me. Percy was selfless, and loyal, and though he knew that leaving the island was almost the same as singing his own death certificate, he did it to protect and save his friends and family. Luckily, I can now count myself as one of those people, his friends and family, and I am all the more glad for it. Because, one Mr. Perseus Jackson, was the young man who set me free.

* * *

_Memory Retold:_

I was nervously attending to my gardens that particular morning, because I knew that the Second Titan War was in the midst of its final battle, the one that would decided whether Olympus, and the world as a whole, was to "preserve or raze" as that last Oracle of Delphi had put it so plainly. Personally, I was pulling for the Olympians to win out over my cursed father and his brethren, namely the Titans, because if Zeus continued his reign, then I would stay under house arrest, but that was much more preferable then anything the Titans would do to me for not supporting them during either of the Titan Wars. I would rather not have to hold up the sky in place of Atlas, or get my liver eaten in place of Prometheus. I did enjoy my gardens very much so, even though I longed for immortal companionship. Ohh how the Fates are so cruel by only sending me heroes who will have to leave.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my reverie by Zeus's booming voice. This I will have to explain a little since it seems rather confusing. Zeus had me in eternal house arrest, which meant I could not leave my little island and watch civilization blossom. However, he does enjoy gloating. *Thunder Rumbles* Hey, his brothers were not kidding when they mess around saying he should have been the God of Theater under their breath. Anyway, his very modest way to gloat was to broadcast his speeches to everyone in the mythical realm who was not on the council. Yes, that meant that every once in a while my Hephaestus TV would magically turn on, so I could see Zeus, and the council and be informed of major or minor decisions. Anyway, back to his booming voice.

The TV magically glowed its godly hue, and the remains of the Olympus Council room after the War, was shown. I let out a relieved sigh, thankfully the Olympians had won, and my punishment would not be changed. I would be free to continue to cultivate my garden, and heal heroes, which wasn't that terrible until after they left me with my heartache.

Anyway, on the TV was the image of my young hero, Perseus Jackson, in clothes that looked like they had gone through multiple bombings and knife attacks while his body was completely unscathed, hugging his father Poseidon, while Zeus yelled from his throne, "POSEIDON! Are you too proud to join us in council, my brother?"

I thought Poseidon was going to get mad, but he just looked at his son and winked. "I would be honored, Lord Zeus."

Poseidon strode over to his fishing seat, and the Olympian Council convened.

Zeus than droned on in some long speech, while the cameras went to another shot of a young girl, who clearly was a child of Athena, who strode in and stood next to Percy. She whispered to him, "Miss much?"

And he conspiratorially whispered back, "Nobody's planning to kill us, so far,"

"First time today." She replied, and he cracked up. I gathered that this young lady was Annabeth, who he constantly worried about in his sleep while he was here. A girl who he cared deeply for, so much so that I believe she was the main reason he left my island, although he had not confided in me such knowledge.

The camera switched back to the Olympian council, specifically Hera, who was giving the teenagers a dirty look. Zeus continued on in his long winded speech, but now on a different topic.

"As for my brothers," Zeus said, "we are thankful"-he cleared his throat like the words were hard to get out-"erm, thankful for the aid of Hades." The lord of the dead nodded. He had a smug look on his face, and he patted his son's head. The boy, whose name I do not know looked happier than possibly for one whose nature deals in death.

"And, of course," Zeus continued, though he looked like his pants were smoldering, "we must . . . um . . . thank Poseidon."

"I'm sorry, brother," Poseidon said. "What was that?"

"We must thank Poseidon," Zeus growled. "Without whom . . . it would've been difficult"

"Difficult?" Poseidon asked pretending to be innocent.

"Impossible," Zeus said. "Impossible to defeat Typhon."

The gods murmured agreement and pounded their weapons in approval.

"Which leaves us," Zeus said, "only the matter of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well-even if there are a few dents in my throne."

He began the awards ceremony with his daughter, called Thalia, who had left his house to reside as Artemis's lieutenant at the Winter Council. He promised her help in filling the Hunters' ranks.

Artemis smiled. "You have done well, my lieutenant. You have made me proud, and all those Hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I am sure."

She glared pointedly at Hades.

He shrugged. "Probably."

Artemis glared at him some more.

"Okay," Hades grumbled. "I'll streamline their application process."

The girl beamed with pride. "Thank you, my lady." She bowed to the gods, even Hades, and then limped over to stand by Artemis's side.

"Tyson, son of Poseidon!" Zeus called. Tyson looked nervous, but he went to stand in the middle of the Council, and Zeus grunted.

"Doesn't miss many meals, does he?" Zeus muttered.

"Tyson, for your bravery in the war, and for leading the Cyclopes, you are appointed a general in the armies of Olympus. You shall henceforth lead your brethren into war whenever required by the gods. And you shall have a new . . . um . . . what kind of weapon would you like? A sword? An axe?"

"Stick!" Tyson said, showing his broken club.

"Very well," Zeus said. "We will grant you a new, er, stick. The best stick that may be found."

"Hooray!" Tyson cried, and all the Cyclopes cheered and pounded him on the back as he rejoined them. I was happy for the brother of my young hero, for it is often hard to by related to one of such notability, but the Cyclops looked to not have a mean spirited bone in his entire body.

"Grover Underwood of the satyrs!" Dionysus called.

The satyr came forward nervously.

"Oh, stop chewing your shirt," Dionysus chided. "Honestly, I'm not going to blast you.

For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the gods have seen fit to name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders."

Grover collapsed on the spot. I felt sorry for the young satyr, but was immensely proud that the Council of Cloven Elders will have some young blood in the mix. Because the old satyrs were too stuck in the past, and form what Percy explained to be about Manhattan and how there was no room for a proper garden, obviously the Wild needed new leadership to better protect itself.

"Oh, wonderful," Dionysus sighed, as several naiads came forward to help Grover. "Well, when he wakes up, someone tell him that he will no longer be an outcast, and that all satyrs, naiads, and other spirits of nature will henceforth treat him as a lord of the Wild, with all rights, privileges, and honors, blah, blah, blah. Now please, drag him off before he wakes up and starts groveling."

"FOOOOOD," The new leader moaned, as the nature spirits carried him away. But obviously since no one else in the room was worried, I saw no need to be anxious over his condition. However, I was very interested in what would happen to my young hero, one Perseus Jackson.

However, Athena called her child next. "Annabeth Chase, my own daughter."

Annabeth squeezed Percy's arm, then walked forward and knelt at her mother's feet. I felt a little heartbroken at the gesture, because of course I loved him, but happy that he had someone out there that he loved who loved him back, even if the obviously hadn't admitted it to each other yet.

Athena smiled. "You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is . . . well, trashed. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."

Annabeth looked up, stunned. "My . . . my lady?"

Athena smiled wryly. "You _are_ an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another eon?"

"You mean . . . I can design whatever I want?"

"As your heart desires," the goddess said. "Make us a city for the ages."

"As long as you have plenty of statues of me," Apollo added.

"And me," Aphrodite agreed.

"Hey, and me!" Ares said. "Big statues with huge wicked swords and-"

"All right!" Athena interrupted. "She gets the point. Rise, my daughter, official architect of Olympus." I found it amusing the pettiness of the Gods, and how they wanted to see their own faces wherever they looked. But I had long looked past that, for it was their own fear that locked me away, even if I had never participated in the first Titan War. However it was this same pettiness that has lead me to some amazing moments with the greatest heroes in history, even if they have all had to leave me.

Annabeth rose in a trance and walked back toward Percy.

"Way to go," he told her, grinning like an idiot in love.

However it seams as if she was at a loss for words. "I'll . . . I'll have to start planning . . . Drafting paper, and, um, pencils-"

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. His name echoed around the chamber, and my heart metaphorically stopped beating. I was anxiously awaiting this hero's rewards, and if he was to become a god, he could visit me again, as they all have visited me, some more frequently then others, and ohh how I love him so.

All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. All the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, and the spirits eyes were on him. He slowly trekked into the middle of the throne room. Hestia smiled at him reassuringly, and I remembered some announcement earlier that day that said he had given her Pandora 's Box.

First he bowed to Zeus. Then he knelt at his father's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said. And he stood uneasily. I desperately wised to be there to comfort him. But alas I was stuck on my little island.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?" The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like him, but not a single one protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

He hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson-if you wish it-you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

He stared at him, stunned. "Um . . . a god?" Obviously this news had shocked him to his core, but yet hope had begun to take root in my heart that he would accept this offering, and he would visit me on my island, and that we could be together again. Finally I would find my immortal companionship. He would come back to me, because I let him go to save the world, but he loved me too.

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. Zeus, went back to his theatrical roots, not truly appreciating the situation. Zeus continued though, "But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth.

He glanced back at Annabeth. This is where my hope was crushed. Annabeth was trying not to meet his eyes. Her face was pale. Suddenly, Aphrodite overwhelmed my brain and showed me just what this couple had endured, and at such a young age. I saw Percy, a young boy not possibly a teenager yet stumble over Camp Half Blood lines and Annabeth nursing him back to health. I saw their kiss when she though he was going to die in Mount St. Helens. I saw her joyous response when he showed up at his own shroud burning, after spending two weeks with me. I saw him nervously waiting for Annabeth to leave him, and join the hunters, the heartbreak extremely evident on his face. I saw the way that they joked with each other. And finally I saw the exact same look of heartbreak evident on Annabeth's face, as she considered the option of him leaving her forever to become a God. I knew his decision, and I knew that I would never again see him again. The heartbreak seamed just as fresh as when he first left me, to go home to her.

"No," He said.

The Council was silent. The gods frowned at each other like they must have misheard.

"No?" Zeus said. "You are . . . turning _down_ our generous gift?"

There was a dangerous edge to his voice, like a thunderstorm about to erupt.

"I'm honored and everything," He said. "Don't get me wrong. It's just . . . I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."

The gods were glaring at him curiously, but Annabeth had her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were shining. And that made his eyes shine too.

"I do want a gift, though," He said. "Do you promise to grant my wish?"

Zeus thought about this. "If it is within our power."

"It is," he said. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx."

"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"

By this point I had sort of tuned the screen out. I was wallowing in my own self pity, but I should have known. No hero ever visits Ogygia twice. I was to be alone for eternity, with only my plants for company.

"Someone once told me," he said, looking at Hades, "you should always get a solemn oath."

Hades shrugged. "Guilty."

"Very well!" Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your _reasonable_ request as long as it is within our power."

The other gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed, shaking the throne room. The deal was made.

"From now on, I want to you properly recognize the children of the gods," I said. "All the children . . . of _all_ the gods."

The Olympians shifted uncomfortably.

"Percy," my father said, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," He said. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

Zeus's royal nostrils flared. "You dare accuse-"

"No more undetermined children," He said. "I want you to promise to claim your children-all your demigod children-by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."

"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo said, but he was on a roll. And even though I knew that I would never see him again. I loved seeing him so confident and sure of himself, that it brought me great pride to have healed him, so that he could go back and heal the world. He continued on with his request.

"And the minor gods," he said. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe-they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too.

Suddenly, my eyes filled with tears, and I missed the rest of his speech. I was just so happy. I knew that there was something immensely special about that boy. But I never could have guessed that he would be the one to set me free. My heart no longer ached for the lost loved, but filled with joy that he could heal the world of its past crimes and selectivity.

My tears slowly subsided, and I watched the Olympic Council accept his proposal, and him walk down the Honor Guard of Cyclopes.

And then Tyson said, "All hail, Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus . . . and my big brother!"

And I concluded my viewing of Percy Jackson's ascension into hero-dom, with a hearty "Here Here", as the gates to my prison opened, and I was released into what I can only imagine was the beautiful kingdom of Manhattan.

* * *

So you see Percy Jackson is no ordinary hero, and those who count him as their friend should consider themselves extremely lucky, because although you may find yourself in a dangerous situation or two, he will go to the end of the world to protect you. No matter what the personal cost. And most importantly, we must all be very thankful to one Annabeth Chase, because without her, he would be dead several times over, and I would still be stuck in Oygyia, waiting for the fates to send me the next hero to heal, instead of working happily at Camp Half Blood, attending to all the future generations of heroes, and in love with a man who will never leave me, an immortal.

* * *

Author's Note: Wrote this at Three AM because I have been slacking on my updating because I have been touring Every College on the Northeastern seabord. Anyway, I don'y own the text from the book, but I changed it up a bit, not only from perspective. I know this is substantially longer than my normal posts so let me know if this length is better, or if I should be writing chapters more around a thousand words rather than 4,000. Please Review! I love you guys and Chapter One to "A Lifetime of Unknowns" wich is a rewrite/revamped version of my going nowhere story, "Real World Experience" should be up by Sunday. Check out its prolouge if you haven't read it already. Thank you! 8.9.11

~ReadingK's

PS: I enabled anominous reviews, because if you replied to the pervious authors note, you can now review this. I love your opinions, so if you can just write down who you are, I can get back to you with a spoiler for next chapter and answer any questions you may have, or suggestions you want me to write! Thanks yuou guys, your awesome!


End file.
